


Late Night Comfort

by RedFiretrucks



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFiretrucks/pseuds/RedFiretrucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next day, Rin sat around the house taking care of a very sleepy Bon and made him soup and cuddled with him a lot.</p>
<p>Sorry this wasn't very long. I was doing the dishes and thought it up XD Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Late Night Comfort

Suguro sat up in bed with a cry, panting heavily. He was sticky with sweat beneath the pale covers, so he kicked them off. He knew that he had a nightmare, but he honestly couldn't remember what it was about. All that remained of the dream was a haze in his head and the overwhelming urge to check on Rin... The Rin who wasn't beside him where he should be. 

"Rin? Rin!" Suguro called, swinging his legs out of bed and standing up. He padded swiftly out of their room, through the halls, and into the kitchen. "Rin, where are you?" Suguro knew that his boyfriend was probably in the bathroom or something, but the feeling that there was something wrong was just too strong to let be. He heard something from the hall bathroom. He went back down the hall and barged into the bathroom where Rin was standing, washing his hands. He was in nothing but his blue boxer shorts, and the sink was still running, but that didn't stop Bon from throwing himself upon his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly. 

"Bon--BON!" Rin squealed, a bit surprised at the sudden affection. He managed to turn the sink off around his boyfriend's hug before returning the gesture. "Hey, what's wrong?" Suguro's breathing was erratic, and he was all sweaty. 

"I jus- I just had a bad dream, is all," Suguro breathed out shakily, pressing kisses to the top and side of Rin's head. Rin cuddled into Bon's chest with a hum. 

"Well, just let me dry off and then we can go back to bed, okay?" With much reluctance, Suguro let go of his boyfriend. Rin dried his hands and then exited the small bathroom. Bon was right on his heels, slinging an arm over Rin's shoulders as soon as they were in the hallway. He was pressed against the shorter man all the way to their room, and when they split to get into bed, there was only a moment before Bon was cuddled up to Rin. 

"Bon, are you sure that you're okay?" Rin mumbled against Suguro's neck, planting a kiss there. He tangled his legs with Bon's, pressing as close to him as he could get. Bon just mumbled an affirmative and pulled Rin close, arms wrapped around him. He kept giving Rin kisses all over his head, forehead, and lips, showering the boy with affection. Not that he minded at all.

Rin managed to get back to sleep rather quickly, but Bon wasn't too keen on getting sleep that night. They didn't have to go anywhere the next day, though, so it wasn't too big of a deal. He was content to sit and listen to Rin's breathing, to feel the warmth pressed against himself until the wee hours of the morning when sleep finally took over. He didn't have any bad dreams that time.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Rin sat around the house taking care of a very sleepy Bon and made him soup and cuddled with him a lot.
> 
> Sorry this wasn't very long. I was doing the dishes and thought it up XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
